yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Tanaban
'Name' Tanaban 'IMVU Name' NPC Played by DarkKeyome 'Age' Appears to be in mid 40's 'Gender' Male 'Height' 6'2 'Weight' 250 'Blood type' A negative 'Behaviour/Personality' Tanaban has a dark personality, sick and twisted but he all truly cares for is a battle. He has an obsessive nature, and this has been noted when he became obsessed with 'Nakayama Isabel, Dressing her up in 'Intresting clothing and propping her around like a doll, even to the point of dressing her up like a Doll. He's a battle Junkie, He fought in Iraq, and back in WW3 as well, even fought in the 2nd Korean war which kick started off WW3. He loves the thrill of battle. Tanaban is best described as a blood-thirsty warrior, constantly desiring conflict and bloodshed, even openly referring to himself as a warmonger. Owing to his warrior-like nature, he frequently makes extremely graphic threats to his enemies when battling them, such as claiming that he'll "bathe in enemy's blood." He showed his anger at the fact that the war economy had depleted significantly calling it his livelihood During the 2nd Korean war, and During WW3. He claims that war brings humanity jobs, technology and a purpose. Tanaban had a very pessimistic view on humanity. His mentality was that of a classical realist, in which he believed that humans are inherently cruel and violent, only contradicting this violent nature through age due to the accumulated knowledge and morals learned over time. It is implied that his views stemmed from his rough childhood from a poor family. When ever mentioning the group, The Armada( The band of Hardy Pyscho, Spartan Like Terrorist) only acted as suppliers for war, as they did not create the environment that required their services He's even stated that he liked child soldiers because kids could be molded into committing all sorts of atrocities, and that atrocities were effective fuels for wars. Tanaban displayed a sadistic streak. Prior to fighting With the Warriors of Kasaihana City and the gang, Tanaban no longer see's himself as the strongest man alive despite his super solider abilites. 'Clan & Rank Leader of the The Armada Ex-Dicator of China, they have returned to there communist ways. Powers 'The Red Embelm' When ever Tanaban's embelm on his head flows red, hecan control gravitational fields. They can bend gravity to make the environment very “heavy” or “light”, cause objects to “fall” toward another object instead of the earth (“nexus inducing”), flatten objects, and generate miniature black holes to compress objects into oblivion. Often times, users of this ability also possess some form of Darkness-related power, as they can absorb light like a black hole, thus making their gravitational distortions appear black.Another capability is to repel and attract objects with the user as the epicenter. Similar to the laws of magnetism, one can repulse matter, and energy regardless of its mass. The user can attract objects as well in a telekinetic manner.Offensive uses of this power are to repulse people or objects with such force it could shatter wood, rocks, and human bones, and to increase gravity to crush opponents or decrease it to render them defenseless. A defensive use is to create a gravitational force-field repelling objects and attacks.Due to him being able to manipulate gravity he can even make himself fly. 'The Blue Embelm' When Tanaban's Embelm glows a bright blue He can control the minds of others with victims completely subject to the user's mental control. If the victims were placed into a semi-conscious state, they may not have any recollection of the previous actions that they performed while under its effect.The only way to break free is through sheer will power, he has the ability to make you ultimately want to kill yourself if pushed hard enough. 'Supernatural Condition'Edit Users are glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally superior over their race because their capabilities are pushed to the superhuman level; making them immensely stronger, faster, durable and smarter than normal members of their species (in that 'verse) can be achieve by any method of training On the other hand, the only way for users to strengthen this ability is to perform intensive training or exercise, usually something bordering Training from Hell territory might suffice. *Supernatural Agility *Supernatural Awareness *Supernatural Combat *Supernatural Dexterity *Supernatural Durability *Supernatural Immunity *Supernatural Intelligence *Supernatural Jump *Supernatural Marksmanship *Supernatural Memory *Supernatural Reflexes *Supernatural Regeneration *Supernatural Self-Sustenance *Supernatural Senses *Supernatural Speed *Supernatural Stamina *Supernatural Strength *Supernatural Swordsmanship 'Super Solider' The Super Solider Gene takes him over completly making him a tank of pure raw physical power, his strength becomes un matched and only grows to fit the person he's fighting in a sense. His Gravity manipulation powers cease to exsist if you will, his muscle mass increases and his body becomes so durable that blades and bullets can no longer peirce him anymore, although chi strikes can, chi being the super soliders only down fall. It forces his hair to go bald, and for his facial hair to quickly expand out and turn a snow whie color along with his eyes. His speed also doubles in this state and he becomes virtually unbeatable in combat. Though he would have used this on The FIghters from Kasaihana city, he underestimated them and with it, his down fail occured. 'Occupation' Current member of the global wide terroirst organization, THE UNKNOWN 'Fighting Style' A Generic style similar to 'Power Fist, And Thunderous Boxing, Making him an extremly powerful opponent when it comes down to hand to hand combat. 'Weapon of Choice Himself. Allies/Enemies Allies *Anubis *Thomas Flint *Tanaban *Danchou Zetsubou Enemies *Dante Hayabasa *Keyome Tasanagi *Tetsu Ryoji *Kasaihana City 'Background' Tanaban was born in South Carolina to a poor family. Although he had decent grades throughout school and was described as being a solid student, he never had the money to go to college, so he served in the military instead and participated in the Invasion of Panama, the Gulf War, the Iraq War, and Afghanistan. By 2008, he dropped out of official military service and served as a mercenary for various Different military groups, typically Mercenary illegal groups, being smart enough to keep himself under the radar. After patroling through a region of Korea, during the 2nd Korean War, an explosion occured when he and the rest of his men had went through a camoTech Mine field. Soon, Tanaban was found by an Scientist Team from Japan, who were currently working on altering and making new limbs, from current severed or destoryed one. Only because Tanaban's body had been blowed to utter bits after the explosion occurred, he literally only had his torso left after that. He was also forced out of the battlefield for a few years because of this. Highly depressed, it altered his once easy going attitude into a sadistic one, where he made fun of the weak, because at the time... he was indeed weak. After 5 years of expermentation, in 2018 they had finally made an artifact that forced the body to push itself on powerful levels, a small gem forged and made to force a human body powerful and inhuman levels. They placed the item, in the middle of his forehead and put his body in a coma, In 6 months his body did regenerate its limbs, which would also lead to other regenerating factors in the near future, but... just like any science experiment first tired, it went wrong. Tanaban's body had been forced to such a powerful degree that he himself was classifed.. ''A SUPER SOLIDER '' he was the first of his time ever to be made. After being fixed up he regained participation shortly after. He also ended up investigated by the U.S. Army for links to war crimes more than once, including the desecration of remains, torturing POWs, and causing unethical deaths on the battlefield, although he was never actually convicted. At some point after WW3, Tanaban had gone missing for about another 10 years, and then next thing you know, he's the dictator of China seeming to had went there after his meeting with Anubis, who had recognized him for his powerful attributes in combat adding him to the team to cleanse earth, he gave Tanaban the nesscary needs for conquring China and had been highly successful in keeping it under his finger tips with ease. But after he was defeated by the fighters of Kasaihana city, this left him awe struck... he lay techincally dead within the waste of rubble for weeks before Anubis found him and pulled him out and placing him in a tank to heal... his whole body had exploded but his head prior that explosion and it took him exactly 2 years to recover. Now, awake and more pissed off than ever... he's looking forward to this next GMAF... to get his revenge. 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' *D.S: Driving Skill *M.A: Martial Arts *C.C: Chi Control 'Roleplay Selection' 'APPROVED BY' Chairman Tasanagi (talk) 03:38, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Category:Antagonist